Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision and released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. The warriors have health bars which deplete when damaged and can be replenished with food items. They also have special attack bars which can be filled up and unleash three special attacks: Standing, In Air and holding the ZR on the Wii U Gamepad (R button on 3DS). In replace of the Rage Meter is the Dynasty Link Gauge; which can turn certian Yokai into their real life (or fictional in this case...) counterparts from Dynasty Warriors; attacking their foes with the warrior's true rage attack. When the meter depletes, they turn back into Yo-Kai. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! The medallium is updated with new Merican General Yo-Kai based on characters from popular culture! Brave Tribe * Achar ???? * Makura-gaeshi ???? * Pandle Jin Xuan * Undy Jin Xuan * Tanbo Jin Xuan * Cutta-nah Liu Du * Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du * Slacka-slash Liu Du * Brushido Ji Ling * Arai Masho Ji Ling * Lie-in Ma Dai * Lie-in Heart Ma Dai * Hissfit Zhang Liao * Zerberker Zhang Liao * Snartle Zhang Liao * Namanamahage Zhang Liao * Mochismo Yang Liang * Minochi Yang Liang * Issun Boy ???? * Nebuta 1 ???? * Nebuta 2 ???? * Hitsumabushi ???? * Himatsubushi ???? * Damajor ???? * Damajor Nine ???? * Helmsman Cao Ren * Reuknight Cao Ren * Corptain Cao Ren * Slicenrice Xu Huang * Yakionigiri Xu Huang * Tublappa Hua Xin * Soname Hua Xin * Gachin-Kozo ???? * Dorotabo Cao Hong * Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow * Shirakirisuzume ???? * Benkei Dian Wei * B3-NK1 Dian Wei * Blazion Zhang Fei * Quaken Zhang Fei * Siro Zhang Fei * Chansin Zhou Tai * Sheen Zhou Tai * Snee Zhou Tai * Gleam Zhou Tai * Hovernyan Cao Cao * Hovernyan Ace Cao Cao * Yo-Kai Guts K Yue Yi * Yo-Kai Guts F Yue Yi * Iballoon ???? * Sushiyama Lü Meng * Kapunki Lü Meng * Beetler Zhong Hui * Beetall Zhoung Hui * Cruncha Zhoung Hui * Maskednyan Zhao Yun * Momotaronyan Zhao Yun * Nyankishi Susanō * Sergeant Burly Guan Yu * Marshal Burly Guan Yu * Oni-kui Xu Shu * Inochitori Xu Shu * Light Venoct Zhou Yu * Onigumo Yuan Shao * Hanzo Hayabusa * Kotaro Hayabusa * Tsubakihime Xiaoqiao * Bishamonten Fu Xi * Columbus ???? * Last Shogunyan Liubang * Shogunyan Liubang * Asura ???? * Bushio Liubang * Oda Nobunyaga (Guest Star from Samurai Cats) * Inumaro ???? Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer Kirby * Kuchisuberashi ???? * Snotsolong ???? * Duchoo ???? * D'wanna Cao Zhi * N'more Cao Zhi * Q'wit Cao Zhi * Wazzat Liu Shang * Maison du Wasure Liu Shang * Dummkap Liu Shang * Soramimizuku ???? * Jigoku-mimizuku ???? * Nandenaan ???? * Sonaandaa ???? * Faysoff Kong Zhou * Hanahojin Chen Gong * Hijouguchi ???? * Marunugget ???? * Pintocorn ???? * Kayaraburi ???? * Lafalotta ???? * Blips ???? * Tattletell Huang Yueying * Tattlecast Huang Yueying * Skranny Huang Yueying * G Baban Huang Yueying * Cupistol Guo Jai * Casanuva Guo Jai * Casanono Guo Jai * So-Sorree ???? * Ayamaridoshi ???? * Koenra Lady Zhen * Enraenra Lady Zhen * Detective Conyan Zhao Yun * Signibble Ma Jun * Signinton Ma Jun * Master Oden Ma Jun * Staticking Ma Jun * Failian Li Yan * Apelican Ma Teng * Fu ???? * Fu2 ???? * Sutton-kyo ???? * Ieay ???? * Rainbone ???? * Peraperaion Zhang Fei * Illoo Cheng Yu * Elloo Cheng Yu * Alloo Cheng Yu * Espy Zhang Zhao * Infour Zhang Zhao * Mirapo Mi Heng * Miradox Mi Heng * Mircle Mi Heng * Verygoodsir Zhuge Jin * Seidenki ???? * Nazotoki ???? * Kamikakushi Wei Zhongdao * Miss Terry ???? * Nyanmajo Himiko * Otonakai Demoman * Tengu Ma Su * Flengu Ma Su * Kyubi Xun Yu * Frostail Xun Yu * Nue Ma Chao * Fumazaru Ma Chao * Onigama Yuan Shu * Shutendoji ???? * Bunny Mint Kasumi * Snow Rabbi Kasumi * Directator Chen Zhou * Hoteison King Mu * Edison ???? * Kirakoma Tian Dan * Komashura Tian Dan Tough Tribe * Myccar Opa Opa * Dulluma Wen Chou * Darumacho Wen Chou * Goruma Wen Chou * Wotchagot ???? * Pride Shrimp ???? * Mayoiguruma Lu Su * Dassensha Lu Su * Terrorpotta ???? * Dokidokidoki ???? * Noway Xu Sheng * Impass Xu Sheng * Walldin Xu Sheng * Roughraff Wei Yan * Badude Wei Yan * Bruff Wei Yan * Brooklin Wei Yan * Amanjiru ???? * Gyujiru ???? * Ponkutsu ???? * Rebone ???? * Armsman ???? * Monomannequin ???? * Oburger Wade Duck * Mauten ???? * Blowkade ???? * Ledballoon ???? * Sumosdon ???? * Yokozunadon ???? * Assozan ???? * Assokkazan ???? * Fidgephant Huang Gai * Touphant Huang Gai * Gamammoth Huang Gai * Raizo ???? * Hiraishin ???? * Akkerakan ???? * Shireikan ???? * Swelton Xu Chu * Sing Kong ???? * Kameppa ???? * Okurairi ???? * Kakusan ???? * Mad Mountain Zhang He * Lava Lord Zhang He * Castelius III Tong Que Tai * Castelius II Tong Que Tai * Castelius I Tong Que Tai * Castelius Max Tong Que Tai * Inunyan Zhao Yun * Rhinoggin Deng Ai * Rhinormos Deng Ai * Hornaplenty Deng Ai * Kintaronyan Zhao Yun * Steaking King Midas * Robonyan Zhou Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhou Yun * Robonyan USA Zhou Yun * Robonyan No. 28 Zhou Yun * Goldenyan Zhou Yun * Dromp Chibi * Swosh Chibi * Ogama Yuan Shu * Oyamori Yuan Shu * Gargaros Lü Bu * Orgalus Lü Bu * Orcanos Lü Bu * Kabukiroid Sima Yan * The Shark ???? * El Sharkrero ???? * Skyshariman Superman * Daikokuten ???? * Plantium Oni Xiang Yu * Gilgaros Xiang Yu * Gachinyan Zhou Yun * Noruka (Rank: S) * Neyokiyo ???? Charming Tribe * Leggly ???? * Piyopiyoko ???? * Hottocake ???? * Ikiataribatta ???? * Dazzabel ???? * Rattelle ???? * Skelebella ???? * Cadin ???? * Cadable ???? * Singcada ???? * Kotenpan Kenny McCormick * Obaguette Apollo Creed * Pupsicle Huangfu Song * Chillhuahua Huangfu Song * Swelterrer Huangfu Song * Unbelievabou Robin * Bad Boya Robin * Gekikara Boy Robin * Tsuragawari ???? * Boyclops ???? * Kon-tan ???? * Wakarunner ???? * Necolumbus ???? * Demonade Olive Oyl * Baku ???? * Whapir ??? * Obaku-sama ???? * Edokko Panda ???? * Oedo Ninja Panda ???? * Kanpe-chan ???? * Muchaburikko ???? * Walkappa Jiang Wei * Appak Jiang Wei * Supyo Jiang Wei * Jibanyan Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan A Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Thornyan Zhao Yun * Baddinyan Zhao Yun * Buchinyan Zhao Yun * Komasan Sun Ce * Komane Sun Ce * B Komasan Sun Ce * Komasan A Sun Ce * Komasan S Sun Ce * Komasan Jack Sun Ce * Jibakoma Lu Xun * Komajiro Sun Quan * Komiger Sun Quan * Komajiro A Sun Quan * Komajiro S Sun Quan * Komajuro Sun Quan * Drizzelda Wang Yuanji * Nekidspeed Taishi Ci * Nanskunk ???? * Okiraccoon ???? * Otonabull ???? * Tamanokoshi ???? * Shmoopie Pan Zhang * Pinkipoo Pan Zhang * Pookivil Pan Zhang * Kemamon ???? * Wondernyan Zhao Yun * Jetnyan Zhao Yun * Sarunyan Zhao Yun * Tomnyan John "Soap" MacTavish * Tomnyan S John "Soap" MacTavish * KK Brothers Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: B) * KK Brothers S Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: S) * Frostina Xiaoqiao * Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Awakened Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Damona Daqiao * Melonyan Zhao Yun * Mikannyan Zhao Yun * Kiwinyan Zhao Yun * Grapenyan Zhao Yun * Strawbnyan Zhao Yun * Watermelnyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan S Zhao Yun * Emenyan Zhao Yun * Emenyan S Zhao Yun * Rubinyan Zhao Yun * Rubinyan S Zhao Yun * Topanyan Zhao Yun * Dianyan Zhao Yun * Robogappa Jiang Wei * Robokoma Sun Ce * Saliornyan Zhao Yun * Red J Liu Bei * Mighty Dog Sun Ce * Kamaitachi ???? * Chocobonyan Liu Bei * Mooglinyan Zhao Yun * Puninyan Zhao Yun * Punikoma Sun Ce * Sushijiba Zhao Yun * Tenkoma Sun Ce * Faux Kappa Xiahou Dan * Suiko Xiahou Dan * Master Nyada Sima Hui * Karasu Tengu Horō * Karura Horō * Benzaiten Li Lingqi * Spoilerina Beauty Yu (Legendary Yokai) * Otohime Xi Wangmu (Legendary Yokai) * Massaranyan Zhao Yun * Koma Mom Lady Wu * Koalanyan Zhao Yun * Tenko (Guest Star from Toukiden) * Mr. Necky (Famicom Mascot) * Kung Fu Nyan Zhao Yun * Yamukyanyan Zhao Yun * Shigakunyan Zhao Yun * Mr. Nyanpachi Zhao Yun Heartful Tribe * Pallysol Li Dan * Mo-saku ???? * Harmory ???? * Wanston ???? * Grubsnitch ???? * Wiglin ???? * Wakame Star ???? * Steppa ???? * Rhyth Bao Sanniang * Mozuku-sensei ???? * Hungramps Huang Zhong * Hungorge Huang Zhong * Grainpa Huang Zhong * Hungry G Huang Zhong * Toungus Bian Shi * Nurse Toungus Bian Shi * Sunao Jian Yong * Oyama Sunao Jian Yong * Libertynyan Zhao Yun * Furozukin ???? * Furoral ???? * Afro 13 ???? * Tentekomi ???? * Ashitagirl Juliet Starling * Docchitsukazu ???? * Pochit ???? * Happycane ???? * Tokimekibi ???? * Lodo ???? * Okanenider ???? * Chippa ???? * Gnomey Zhang Lu * High Gnomey Zhang Lu * Enerfly Jiang Wan * Enefly Jiang Wan * Betterfly Jiang Wan * Peppillion Jiang Wan * Kudan ???? * Daikudan ???? * Don-chan * Ray O'Light ???? * Old Saint Trick Fei Yi * Old Fortune Fei Yi * Kangaeroo ???? * Hanashikami ???? * Sundae Papa Popeye * Gattenmeier ???? * Ecoloji ???? * EthanIttele ???? * Country Ba'aba Huang Yueying * Happiere Sun Jian * Awakened Happiere Sun Jian * Reversa Sun Jian * Reversette Sun Jian * Kijinyan Zhao Yun * Happy-san ???? * Lady Toothpaste ???? * Robo-G Huang Zhong * Rollen ???? * Dubbles ???? * Karakasa-majin Zhang He * Urashimanyan Zhao Yun * Itareri-tsukuseri ???? * Papa Bolt Meng Huo * Uncle Infinite Meng Huo * Mama Aura Zhurong * Auntie Heart Zhurong * Qilin Cao Pi * Ikkaku Cao Pi * Speedy W The Flash * Kung Fu Mach The Flash * Darwin ???? * Elder Bloom Sun Tzu * Bourgeois G Sun Tzu Shady Tribe * Yarusenasu ???? * Chikurima ???? * Chirakashikerai ???? * Leadoni ???? * Mynimo ???? * Ake Yue Jin * Payn Yue Jin * Agon Yue Jin * Kusa-kui Otoko ???? * Niku-kui Otoko ???? * TETSUYA ???? * KANTETSU ???? * Tsubuyaki Gerry Lane * Tsureet Gerry Lane * Negatibuzz ???? * Moskevil ???? * Scritchy ???? * Dimmy Huang Zu * Blandon Huang Zu * Nul Huang Zu * Karikari Bacon ???? * Suspicioni ???? * Tantroni ???? * Contrarioni ???? * Genghisghis Khan ???? * Chinghisghis Han ???? * Hidabat Ju Shou * Awakened Hidabat Ju Shou * Abodabat Ju Shou * Belfree Ju Shou * Yoink ???? * Dorobockun ???? * Geekun ???? * Hacking ???? * Yoodooit Zou Ci * Count Zapaway ???? * Jikochu ???? * Jikoken-o ???? * Inchicken ???? * Annojoe ???? * Aitttimes ???? * Gojidatsuji ???? * Tengloom Fa Zheng * Nird Fa Zheng * K'Mon-K'Mon Ling Tong * Matenou Ling Tong * Lee-fujin ???? * Dracunyan Zhou Yu * Kapper Xiahou Dun * Darisu ???? * USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Sima Yi (Football Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Marine Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Army Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Racecar Driver Outfit) * B-USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Queen Sima Yi * Captian Thunder Sima Yi * Slimamander Liu Ye * Slimamander S Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Negasus ???? * Neighfarious ???? * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Timidevil Guo Si * Beelzebold Guo Si * Count Cavity Guo Si * Eyesoar Xiahou Yuan * Kirameki Xiahou Yuan * Greesel Jia Xu * Awevil Jia Xu * Wobblewok Li Ru * Yami Kyubi Xun Yu * Professor Zero ???? * Dr. Kagemura ???? * Poofessor Confucius (Legendary) * Soruka (Rank: S) * Nurarihyon ???? * Demon Okure ???? * Ambassador Gorgeous ???? Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Yabuletter ???? * Tenohira-gaeshi ???? * Ashidematoi ???? * Coughkoff ???? * Hurchin ???? * Droplette ???? * Drizzle ???? * Slush ???? * Alhail ???? * Gush ???? * Peckpocket ???? * Bunbundori ???? * Rockabelly ???? * Otomorashi ???? * Bakuon-narashi ???? * Buhu ???? * Flumpy ???? * Shreek ???? * Manjimutt Lu Shi * Multimutt Lu Shi * Sir Berus Lu Shi * Prison Breaker ???? * Keukegen Pang Tong * Fusafusan Pang Tong * Taikomochi ???? * Gomathree ???? * Nosirs ???? * Kibandoll ???? * Fuankan ???? * Taraimawashi ???? * Chatalie ???? * Nagatha ???? * Dismerelda Wu Goutai * Shimeppoina Wu Goutai * Danke Sand ???? * No Sankyu-nyudo ???? * Papa Windbag ???? * Norarikurari ???? * Compunzer ???? * Lamedian ???? * Ohitori-sama ???? * Tenparunba ???? * Koshipanda ???? * Cheeksqueak ???? * Cuttincheez ???? * Hanako-san Cai Wenji * Foiletta Cai Wenji * Robomenken Lu Shi * Kerchirashi ???? * Unlucky-san ???? * Yoocha ???? * Grumples ???? * Everfore ???? * Eterna ???? * Sproink ???? * Sproink S ???? * Darknyan Cao Cao * Kimetemaou ???? * Otoroshi ???? * Insomni Diaochan * Sandi Diaochan * Tsuchigumo Yuan Shao * Awakened Tsuchigumo Yuan Shao * Jorogumo Yuan Shao * Origin Dr. Manhattan * Phantom Dr. Manhattan * Saki-Chan Barbara Gorden's Batgirl * Dandoodle Huo Qubing * Batan Q ???? * Bushiper Zhao Yun * Giant Santa ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky ???? * Bungee Kyusu ???? * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Karamizon ???? * Kongaragal ???? * Ottamagator ???? * Nammonite ???? * Kaigyo ???? * Heheheel ???? * Croonger ???? * Urnaconda ???? * Takoyakki ???? * Takoyakijin ???? * Fishpicable Li Jue * Rageon Li Jue * Tunatic Li Jue * Flushback ???? * Omoidashi ???? * Mukamukade ???? * Geki Dragon ???? * Draggie Liu Yu * Dragon Lord Liu Yu * Azure Dragon Liu Yu * Ningyo Sun Shangxiang * Yao Bukini Sun Shangxiang * Izanami Sun Shangxiang * Dinoshi ???? * D-Rex ???? * Dodzilla ???? * Lady Longnek Zhang Chunhua * Whisper Zhuge Liang * Whisbe Zhuge Liang * Whisbaba Zhuge Liang * Whismallow Man Zhuge Liang * Minimallow Man Zhuge Liang * Kirisugirisu ???? * Hipparidako ???? * Takorami ???? * Daiz ???? * Confuze ???? * Chummer ???? * Shrook ???? * Spenp ???? * Almi ???? * Babblong Yi Ji * Bananose Yi Ji * Chocobanana Yi Ji * Horyu ???? * Robonoko Liu Shan * Robo Draggie Liu Yu * Abura-sumashi ???? * Copperled Ding Yuan * Cynake Ding Yuan * Slitheref Ding Yuan * SV Snaggerjag Gan Ning * SV Snaggerjag S Gan Ning * Styx Mk. VI Gan Ning * Oreryu ???? * Venoct Zhou Yu * Shadow Venoct Zhou Yu * Awakened Venoct Zhou Yu * Senpoku-konpoku ???? * Ebisu ???? * Yamatan Shi Huangdi * Steve Jaws ???? * Mark Shachiberg ???? Kaima Tribe * Yakai Guo Huai * Fukai ???? * Gokai ???? * Nankai Jia Chong * Hakai ???? * Tublappa Kai Hua Xin * Dorotabo Kai Cao Hong * Enraenra Kai Lady Zhen * Faux Kappa Kai Xiahou Dan * Pallysol Kai Li Dan * Gnomey Kai Zhang Lu * Kudan Kai ???? * Kuekegen Kai Pang Tong * Ningyo Kai Sun Shangxiang * Lady Longnek Kai Zhang Chunhua * Samayo Kaima ???? * Takuramu Kaima ???? * Yurameku Kaima ???? * Kin and Gin Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Do ???? * Tokio Ubaune Empress He Other Yokai * Android Yamada Captain Price (Rank: B) * Lord Enma ???? (Rank: S) * Jibazombienyan Zhou Yun * Jinmenzombieken ???? * Namazombiehage ???? * Zombie ???? * Zombie Dimmy ???? * Zombie Mimizuku ???? * Zombie Oni ???? Legendary Pages These are the legendary pages that can summon legendary Yo-Kai by collecting certian Yo-Kai. Some through the story and some through the Crank-A-Kai. Bushinyan Liubang * Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Li Bei * Sailornyan Zhao Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhao Yun * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Tomnyan Indiana Jones Komashura Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * List of Weapons This is a list of the various weapons in game. When paired with a Commander Yo-Kai that favors a certian weapon, they will be able to unleash powerful EX Attacks; which can cause some chaos on the battlefield! Brave Weapons Bosses This is a list of bosses that appear in the story mode and challenge mode missions. There are also some new bosses from Yo-Kai Watch 3 as well as the anime. * Slimamander Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Sproink ???? * Hoggles ???? * SV Snaggerjag ???? * Styx Mk. VI ???? * Massiface ???? * Clipso ???? * McKraken Dong Zhou * McKraken Dong Zhou (Second Form) * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * G Baban ???? * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang * Whismallow Man ???? * Robonyan No. 28 ???? * Akamaneki ???? * Akamaneki Gold ???? * Shirokoma ???? * Shirokoma Gold ???? * Awakened Hi No Shin * Robonyan 3000 ???? * Captian Thunder ???? * Captian Thunder (Serious Mode) ???? * Pink Emperor ???? * Galactalian ???? * Super Manager ???? Chapters ????